


You Can Never Trust Tinder

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fights, Foreshadowing, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kinky,” Violet snarled, trying to wriggle away from Cora’s grip. “I’m not surprised.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Never Trust Tinder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Cora/Violet - fight or flight.
> 
> Takes place before Violet goes to Beacon Hills to target the pack and after Cora leaves Beacon Hills, so sometime between seasons 3A and 4.

Violet tossed her half-full coffee cup onto the pavement then stood still, listening for footsteps in the night air. “Come out, come out,” she called, a cocky smirk making its way to her face. “To be honest, Hale, I expected you to fight, not flee.”

“Do you call _this_ fleeing?”

Violet looked up to see glowing yellow eyes surrounded by leaves. Before she could duck, Cora jumped down from the tree branch and took Violet to the pavement, pinning her wrists to the gravel.

“Kinky,” Violet snarled, trying to wriggle away from Cora’s grip. “I’m not surprised.”

Cora rolled her eyes, her body relaxing from the shift—she could feel Violet’s smooth body beneath her and knew she wasn’t armed, save the tacky garrote necklace. She released one of Violet’s wristed and snatched the pendant off her neck, tossing it into the dirt. “I wasted a great outfit on you. So much for finding a cute date on Tinder.”

“The cute ones are always the deadliest ones,” Violet sneered and rolled out from under Cora. She was off like a shot before Cora could ask her who she was or where she came from or what she even _wanted_ from a beta werewolf living on her own in South America.

Cora walked back to her apartment, leaving Violet’s pendant on the ground.


End file.
